ZK: Dark Destiny
by Dr. Evans
Summary: Part 3: Ekelo decides to upgrade Titans Tower, only to have a Techno Terrorist to take it over and try and kill the Titans and Ekelo for a chance to take over the world, and a bit of revenge on the side.
1. Intro

_Intro_

_In the beginning of the universe Jehovah created the Archangels known as Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Lance, Antonio, Raphael, Uriel, Barachiel, Seatiel, and Jehudiel._

_These ten Archangels once battled side-by-side with one another as they fought against incredibly powerful evils with the universe._

_But one day, Lucifer began to grow ambitious and the Archangel found out about Jehovah's next creation called humans. It's what sparked the jealousy in the angel known as the Mourning Star and thus it set into motion the war between the forces of good and evil._

_When the two Archangels known as Michael and Gabriel pushed Lucifer's forces back into the dimension that later created as Hell by the Archangel Lucifer a prophecy was put fourth._

_The time of the unholy war was thus as Lucifer's forces were turned to dust._

_Scattered to the winds of time and sealed in a realm of fiery despair._

_From within the centuries to come mankind will come to an end by the hands of the Devil's first creation; the King of Shadows shall rise, and with him hell shall follow._

_The King of Shadows shall enter through the hands of his son and through him Lucifer shall rise as the king of kings._

_Darkness shall fall over the mortal realm as all traitors shall be burned and those of the evilest souls shall be saved to add to Lucifer's ranks._

_It is then that the war shall be won, through fiery and blackened despair._

_The world will burn, good will become no more and evil shall be supreme as destined to be._

_It was then that thousands of years latter, a child was born from the seed of the King of Shadows. His mother died shortly after his birth and was raised by an Immortal Sorcerer known as Cyclops._

_The Sorcerer raised the child as his own hoping to never have to reveal the child's destiny to him. However, as the child turned thirteen he had learned the truth and set out on a journey to escape his inevitable destiny._

_After six years of traveling the child who is now a young man named Ekelo has faced many horrors in his life during his travels. And now his journey will soon come to an end as his destiny draws near._


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Titans East, Moon, Venus, Enchantress, or Pink Painter. I do own Ekelo, Morkan, Molock, and Terrorsan.

If you want know what each character looks like you will have to read ZK Chromedragozoid Fics.

Part 1: Stuck between a rock and a hard place

Within the elaborate metropolis known as Steel City, everything seemed to be calm and peaceful as its citizens slept during the night. Stars were very few as the city's lights kept them from shining in from the sky, which led most people who had lived their whole lives in cities to wonder how many stars filled up the sky during the night.

Very few people were out on the street. Those that were, were either policemen, homeless people and simply wanderers who were going to leave the city as soon as they could. One of these wanderers was a half demon by the name of Ekelo. It had been some time since he had last fought the demons that were after him.

The last time he fought was against Trigon, and that had been several months ago. It was strange, at any case, because since the amount of time that had passed he should have run into a demon, or at least Molock, by now.

But he decided not to ponder on this because he had the money he needed and was going to get out of the city. But, little did our wayward half demon know was that he would never be able to leave the city.

Why though?

Above from where he stood, at exactly fifty floors above him, was an extravagant museum that was built like a skyscraper. It was because of the company that owned it was known as Tech Industries. The computer company branched out in almost every single major city on the planet. Of course, their rival had always been Smart Brain Corporation when it came to the production of computer hardware and software as well as distribution of said products. However, as advanced as Smart Brain was, they were behind Tech Ind. (If possible) by a few years because of their major success in robotics.

They were the first company to ever to build a successful robot and because of that they had been widely announced as the most successful tech company on the planet.

The fiftieth floor window of the building burst open as a body came flying out of it. The body landed a few feet away from Ekelo, who didn't seem to be the least bit fazed by what just happened.

Ekelo walked over to the body and nudged it a bit with his foot. After no reaction, the half demon decided to take a closer look. Ekelo turned the body over to the face. He looked to be human except for the very long and sharp canines, which indicated one thing: "Vampire."

As Ekelo said this, two more bodies went flying out of the building as one landed right beside Ekelo and the other came straight at him. Ekelo just stepped back while looking at the body as the other one just hit the ground. The second body seemed to be a zombie warrior and the other one appeared to be a red demon.

Ekelo then knew what was going on and he had one of two choices to make: One was that he could just keep walking and pretend he didn't see anything, because whoever was fighting them could handle _his_ minions. On the other hand the second choice was to help them because whatever Molock was after had to do with him and a new way to turn him.

The first choice was very tempting to Ekelo but, as the logical type, he knew the decision that he needed to make. "Well at least I won't be bored for a bit."

Inside the fiftieth floor of the museum, the Titans East were fighting off against several red orcish demons, three zombie warriors and two more vampires.

They had broken into the museum to take some kind of amulet. However, they were interrupted by the Titans East. They came in large numbers but they had been dwindled down to only ten.

Now the remaining ten were closing in on the Titans East as they had them surrounded.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Speedy in wonder, he was all out of arrows as every single one of them were destroyed or dodged by the vampires. He looked over his shoulder to see his quiver smashed to pieces as well as all of the arrows. After it was smashed, he was forced to go into hand to hand combat since his bow was also destroyed.

Bumblebee's B-shaped guns, simply known as stingers, were destroyed but she still had her superhuman strength, which allowed her to throw the vampire out the window. She three a demon into one of the zombie warriors.

"I'm not sure," said Bumblebee who was a bit worried as of now. They were surrounded and apparently up against some enemies that they had never faced before. Aqualad had cuts on his suit and was running out of water to use.

"I know what you're going to do," said the vampire that was clearly in charge. He wore a bright red trench coat with red combat boots that had black colored steels toes and red leather pants. His chest was left bare except for the necklace he wore around his neck that seemed to be some kind of cross except it was black and upside down, "You're going to…DIE!"

"Fat Chance!" Venus said defiantly, clad in her white, black and gold swan armor. It had changed now, with the white Virgo Deck fitting snugly as her belt buckle. Her cape was no longer split in two and it reached her waist with the ends designed to look like the wings of a bird…or an angel. Her visor was silver now with vertical slits like her brother's. It wasn't very different from it had been before. She gripped her rapier, ready to take them down again like she had done to several vampires before by stabbing their hearts. She was ready to draw her Final Vent card to finish them all off.

Moon was getting tired and her pink and white armor was starting to fizzle and her crystal would need recharging. Her blue visor, which had 6 thin slits for the eyes much like her brother's, was cracked. Despite her mystically endowed super speed, she still had her limits and being half angel didn't actually make her omnipotent. However, she was not one to give up so easily. Her hand was already on her deck, ready to draw out and activate her Final Vent if need be.

Mas and Menos were also getting tired and scared. Hey, they were still kids, possibly only 12 or 13. Who could blame them? However, their heroism and courage made up for their small size. The super speed didn't hurt either.

The lead vampire was going to give the order to kill when a voice interrupted, "And here I thought you weren't chasing me anymore, you pull this kind of shit off."

The vampire turned around to see Ekelo there standing where the hole in the wall was made by Bumblebee.

The demons, three zombies and two vampires turned their attention to Ekelo as the vampire who previously spoke to Bumblebee said, "There you are. I was wondering if you were going to show at all."

"I'm here aren't I? So what sort of death would you prefer for yourself this time?"

The vampire laughed for a moment until he spoke a single sentence, "You know what to do."

As soon as he said that the creatures charged straight at Ekelo quickly, the vampire stayed back as he knew that leaving wouldn't be a good idea.

Sure enough the vampire was right as shadowed spike came out of the ground, impaling all of the demons and the remaining zombies, killing them.

"Ouch, that has to hurt," said Moon as she winced at the sight of the creatures getting impaled.

"Well, that was unexpected," said the vampire to the left that had the same clothing only in black.

"Not really," said the other one as he observed the bodies.

"Don't get too comfortable you two, because unless you run you're going to be next," Ekelo said. The half-breed advanced towards the two in a slow pace taking every moment with caution in case it was a trap.

"We don't intend to become next," As soon as the vampire in red spoke, they dashed to the side of the room and plowed straight through a wall which allowed them access to a hallway. Once they were in they ran away from the room and out of the building.

Ekelo just looked at the hole in a surprised state, blinking, wondering why they ran instead of staying to fight. Something was off here and Ekelo knew it.

But what?

"Hey Ekelo!" came a voice that Ekelo recognized. It belonged to the female Zodiac Knight known as Venus as she approached the half-breed in a friendly manner, "I really didn't think I'd see you again after you helped us beat Trigon."

Ekelo looked at her for a moment until he recognized her, "Venus, right?"

The young woman just nodded with a smile as her faceplate slid open, "Yep. By the way, these are my friends, the Titans East."

Ekelo looked at everyone before saying, "I've heard about you."

"Wow, I guess we're probably really famous since this guy travels a lot," said Liz. She had heard of what Ekelo was like from Venus after she came back from beating Trigon. So far, Venus still knew very little about him other than he traveled a lot.

"Not in the general public you aren't. Most people never even heard of you."

"Then how do you know who we are if others haven't even heard of us?" asked Aqualad with a suspicious stare.

"Among the supernatural beings, your team is quite popular."

"Qué usted significa por ése?" asked Mas.

"Significa en el mundo supernatural qué su equipo es famoso debido a ciertos miembros," answered Ekelo. He spoke so fluently in Spanish it caused everyone else to become completely stunned.

Both Mas and Menos' eyes lit up with fascination that the half-breed could speak so fluently without getting any of the dialogue or pronunciation wrong as most people did when speaking another language.

"Usted sabe hablar Español!" said both of the speedy twins at the same time.

"Bien por supuesto, cuando usted recorrido el mundo como lo hago, tiende para ayudar a saber más de una lengua."

Both Mas and Menos gave off a low whistle as they asked another question, "Cuántas idiomas usted sabe?"

Ekelo smirked under his mask as he answered, "En cincuenta ocho diversas idiomas leasty."

"Um, excuse me here, but some of us here don't exactly understand Spanish," said Dilia who was clearly annoyed by not being let in on what they were saying.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should add subtitles next time," said Ekelo in a sarcastic tone but all the while with a smirk on his face. However, the mask he wore hid it so no one really knew.

"So, which of our members are exactly famous in the supernatural world?" asked Bumblebee who apparently understood what the three were saying.

"The two Zodiac Knights, your little disaster enchantress over here and the last one would be Pinky over there," said Ekelo as he pointed to Moon first, then Venus, Dilia and finally Liz.

Liz, apparently not liking what Ekelo called her, responded, "Hey, what do you mean by 'Pinky'?"

"Your entire outfit is pink," Ekelo pointed out. "As far as I'm concerned your name is Pinky. Don't like it? Tough, deal with it." Liz was about to explode until Ekelo heaved a sigh of irritation as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Moon wondering what was wrong.

"You can come out now, Morkan. I know you're there. So show yourself."

And sure enough, out of the shadows, came a man completely covered from head to toe in a dark brown ceremonial robe with a cowl that covered the upper part of his face leaving only the lower portion visible. On the middle of the cowl was a pentagram which served as the symbol of darkness.

"You certainly are very astute, Ekelo," said Morkan as the others tensed up for another fight.

"So, you aren't here for a fight. Otherwise those vampires would have stayed and done that."

Morkan simply clapped his hands a few times as he spoke, "Bravo, bravo. You are very right young man. As sharp as a nail. If only you were like that when you first started out on your little journey."

Ekelo just glared at Morkan but restrained the urge to fight him. As powerful as Ekelo was, he knew that he still wasn't a match for the demonic lieutenant. But then again, he wasn't alone this time. But still, he knew Morkan wasn't like the other lieutenants. He was crafty and very cunning. He always planned his attacks out, which was how Ekelo got captured in the first place. If it wasn't for the others being jealous of his success he would have been turned a long time ago.

"You see, Ekelo, I am here simply to deliver a message. That is all."

"And what message is that?" Ekelo asked suspiciously.

"Simple. Molock is getting very tired of chasing after you all over the world. So instead, he's confining you to one spot, more specifically, this city."

"And how exactly or you going to do that?"

"Simple. If you leave this city or even set one foot out of the city's boarders, King Terrorsan's army will converge on this very spot and tear it asunder."

Everyone went wide eyed at this. Whoever Terrorsan was, he must be extremely powerful to command an army like the one he just said would do. "Every life in this city will die Ekelo, even Titans East, and it will be all your fault."

Morkan simply stood waiting for Ekelo's reaction when the half-breed crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "What makes you think I care?"

Everyone at that moment was surprised, especially Venus. She had fought beside this guy when they were trying to close Trigon's portals that was feeding in his army. So right now she was wondering why Ekelo would have such an attitude towards this situation.

But what they didn't know was that Ekelo was bluffing. He didn't intend to leave this city if he didn't have a choice, but if he could bluff himself out of this situation maybe he could escape and save the city at the same time.

"Maybe the fact that you're on this little journey in the first place. Also, you seem to have a weakness for these human scum as you keep saving their lives from demons and psychotic human beings and from other unfortunate mishaps they might get themselves into. But, it's still your choice if you want to actually leave the city. After all the only thing binding you here is the death and destruction of an entire city. Remember though that if this city is destroyed, the blood of the citizens will be on your hands."

With that said, Morkan sank back into the shadows and disappeared. "Well this fucking bites," Ekelo muttered

"Hey, if you're stuck in the city you can probably join our team," said Speedy who was a bit happy to offer Ekelo a place to stay.

Ekelo paused before giving an answer. He didn't want to join a superhero team and have his face plastered on every newspaper and televised news coverage in the city. Then again, he knew that while he didn't want to, he could turn his disadvantage into an advantage. Becoming a member of a superhero team like Titans East could give him some extreme help in some of the battles that he would inevitably fight against his enemies. That and he would have a place to rest that was secure and safe so he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked all of the time.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I have any place to go. I just have a few rules to lay out first." Everyone nodded in agreement knowing that it would only be far, "When I say leave me alone I expected to be left alone. That means no asking me if I'm alright or trying to figure out why I would be in such a bad mood in the future."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that rule knowing it is one that they could obviously comply with, "Number two; anyone ever enters my room without my permission, or knowledge for that matter, will be severely punished."

"In what way?" asked Dilia.

"Use your imagination girl," Ekelo gave the enchantress an even stare.

Dilia looked over to the bodies of the demons that were impaled and not moving at all. At that moment she got a mental image of what would happen to her as she visibly gulped.

"The last one is more of a request and it depends on your leader's acceptance. Since the enemies that I face constantly are of supernatural origin, it would be better if I was made temporary leader of this team whenever we are facing off against beings I'm familiar with."

Bumblebee took all of it in as she thought it over. It was a strange request and while she wasn't any stranger to the supernatural, Ekelo seemed to be much more knowledgeable in that area, "Sure, I don't mind. I mean having someone who knows more than I do about the supernatural as a leader during that time wouldn't be too bad."

"Then, you're staying?" Venus asked. She liked Ekelo. He was a friend as far as she was concerned despite Draco's apparent dislike of him. Of course, Ekelo's feelings for Draco were mutual.

Ekelo then said, "Yes. Besides, from all the stories I've heard, I know my life isn't going to get any duller."

"Then welcome to Titans East, Ekelo," Bumblebee handed a communicator to Ekelo. He didn't really need it since he had an SB-Cell given to him by Shadowcobra, but this was more of a symbol and he could choose to use it or not. Ekelo accepted the communicator.


	3. Part 2

Part 2 – Upgrade gone wrong

Last night was the night that Titans East newest member, Ekelo, had joined the team and as of now everyone seemed to be gathered in the rec. room as they seemed to be doing their own activities to pass the time. Aqualad was cooking himself some lunch, Mas and Menos were playing videogames against Speedy and Bumblebee, Venus and Moon were each reading a magazine as Dilia and Liz were rooting for Bumblebee to kick the three male's butts.

However, amongst the team Ekelo was no where to be seen and Liz seemed to be the only one to notice this as she asked, "Hey, where's Ekelo?"

"I think I saw him in the centralized computer room going over the schematics of the Tower's defenses," answered Aqualad as he just finished cooking his meal and was about to eat it before he paused to answer her question.

"Why would he be going over the schematics?" asked Speedy, wondering exactly what he was doing in suspicion. The truth was that he didn't really trust Ekelo as much as the others did and wanted to know exactly if the enemies they faced yesterday were his.

"So we can be prepared in case of an attack," came Ekelo's voice, which apparently got everyone's attention. He walked over to where Bumblebee and the others were playing videogames as he asked, "Who designed this Tower's defense system?"

"That would be Cyborg, a member of the original Teen Titans. Why?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Simple. This Tower needs a major upgrade in its defenses in case we ever come into an attack by Morkan, Molock or any of my other enemies. This place doesn't have a single Quad Lathreim Beam or even the basic Gudin Energy Force Field," Ekelo stated.

"Okay, what exactly are those?" asked Moon a bit perplexed as to what he was talking about.

"They are the modernized and basic technological defense systems against supernatural entities otherwise known as demons, ghosts, vampires or any other being related to the supernatural. Without these defenses you might as well put a huge neon sign that says 'Demons! Attack here! We're completely defenseless'!" Ekelo said.

Bumblebee nodded, apparently understanding why he might be saying this but wondered, "So you say we need these upgrades. How exactly are you going to get them? I mean you're stuck here, aren't you?"

Ekelo walked over to the main computer as he spoke, "Yes I am stuck here, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few people I can't contact."

He went over to one of the computers and typed in a few commands into the keyboard in a rapid pace before he pressed enter. The game paused itself and the screen lit up as an image of a man in his mid twenties with shoulder length blond hair and thin rimmed glasses appeared on the screen. His eyes shone with a brilliant mind that could not be compared to anyone on the planet except for a selected few. He seemed to be quite handsome as he was mostly famous throughout the entire planet.

"Mr. Tech, I was wondering if I could ask a favor," Ekelo requested.

This was Nicholas Cage Tech, grandson of Argus Luis Tech who was founder, creator and proprietor of Tech Industries and the very builders of The City of Tomorrow known as Tech City. Nicholas Tech was considered the most brilliant man within the entire planet and is far richer than Bill Gates, the inventor of the Microsoft Industry. He is also the President, CEO and the leading chairman of Tech Industries.

"Sure, and I thought I told to call Nicholas, after all I do owe you a lot after you helped save Tech City," Mr. Tech smiled.

Ekelo just sighed in frustration as he replied, "I told you, Nick. I wouldn't have been able to save Tech City without the help of Technus. So most of the credit should go to your city's local hero."

When some people would think of Technus, they would think about the technological ghost of Amity Park. The Technus that was just mentioned, however, wasn't a ghost. Rather, he was more of a human in a technological battle suit. He had saved many lives from some of the androids that were constantly developed by Techno Terrorists everyday and so far, he had always come out on top.

"Yes, but without your help, I don't think Technus could have saved the city, so I think the credit should be divided among the two of you, fifty-fifty."

Unbeknownst to Ekelo however, the others in the room were all slack jawed at this. Of course this was understandable. Not many people they knew actually had such connections to both Nicholas Tech and the hero known as Technus.

"Whatever, I just need an upgrade on this Tower's defenses if you don't mind."

"What kind of upgrades?" Mr. Tech inquired.

"Upgrades to defend against threats of the supernatural kind. Make sure it's state of the art, like the tech you outfitted The Order's headquarters with."

"It'll be done. I'll send the message to the Steel City branch. They should be there in the next hour. I'm glad I could be of help."

After that the screen went blank, Ekelo counted mentally, _'Three, two, one…' _

Sure enough, just like Ekelo had predicted, the Titans East reacted accordingly, "How the heck do you know the Tech family?!" they scream all at once with the exception of Mas and Menos who spoke it in Spanish. Their reaction was expected because very few people had the sort of connections he had and because of that the reaction was as said before expected.

"I knew you traveled a lot, but I didn't know that you had those types of connections," said Liz, who was a bit speechless to say the least.

"I have a lot more where those came from. At any rate, we need to turn off the defense systems in the next half hour or the people who come will be in need of medical attention."

* * *

At the edge of Steel City, in an old abandoned laboratory that was once owned by S.T.A.R. Labs, were Professor Chang and a young man in a virtual reality chair. The chair was unlike anything anyone would have ever seen. It was absolutely huge with wires upon wires going in and out of it. Metal plates completely covered all of the electrical systems and the chair was covered by a dome made of strong but very thin diamond covering melded and mixed with titanium alloy. The young man had a black helmet over his head with a red visor covering almost every inch of his face. The visor could be seen beeping multiple times and flashing almost endlessly.

"It would seem that Titans East's Tower is in need of an upgrade," said the young man from the chair, his voice mechanical as it bounced continuously off the walls making an echo sound.

"Well, what do you want to do, Cybertron?" asked Professor Chang, in wonder at his new partner.

Cybertron was considered one of the most advanced and powerful techno terrorists on the planet. He was a genius at the age of seven and graduated out of college at the age of ten. However, as his mind grew to no ends he began to grow distant towards humans in favor of technology and androids. It was then that he decided that the time of mankind's rule over the planet had come to an end and decided that it was the machines turn to rule.

Of course, such a thought wasn't very far off. After all, human beings depend on machines more than anyone might think. They rely on them to process food, to determine disease and provide cures, to even the point where we need them for information. If technology ever realized how much we relied on machines to stay alive, then they could obviously overthrow us to the point of extinction.

But in retrospect, if you look much more closely, humans aren't the rulers of this planet, it is technology. After all, it is the only thing that keeps this world from being thrown back into the dark ages, barbaric times in other words.

But then again it really wouldn't take much to throw the world back to those times. After all, with the so called civilized society and behavior, has anyone ever noticed how fragile it all really is? The only thing that is keeping society together would have to be electricity and without it there would be no machines. So without electricity there would be no light bulbs and humans would have to resort to using candles, no water or fuel because both are pumped electrically and finally one of the many things that run on electricity are security installations, those in stores, homes and also prisons and Asylums.

So without electricity the human race will be flung back into the dark ages. That of course was what Cybertron tried to do in Tech City before being stopped by Technus. Later on, he tried to create a number of androids that would give off a virus that would develop an AI in any type electronic device it infected. He was thwarted yet again by not only Technus, but the half demon Ekelo.

After being beaten two times he moved his base to Steel City where he met Professor Chang. Cybertron and Chang were both highly intelligent and well beyond their years. They also saw eye to eye on many things which in essence allowed them to become partners. Cybertron was going to take over the city using the Virtual Reality Technology Control System (VRTCS) until Titans East became stationed there.

That was when Cybertron and Chang both agreed to wait and watch them, their powers as well as how they work together before they strike. Now a year and a half later they seemed to have all the information they would need to strike and an opening as well.

"I'm going to create a virus that'll allow me to control their Tower from here," Cybertron told Chang.

"But wouldn't the firewall and Virus Detection System detect it?" Chang replied.

"Normally yes, but because of the upgrade, many of the defense systems will have to be shut down, which would include the Virus Detection System."

"So by controlling the Tower's defense system, we can use it to access the satellite and bounce the virus to every electronic device on the planet and finally the Justice League's Watchtower."

"But it doesn't end there either. We can use the Watchtower's systems to bounce it throughout the universe and control not only Earth, but other planets with life on them."

Chang grinned at that thought. Being ruler of the world was good, but ruling the entire Universe was far better. He knew that he came into a good partnership with Cybertron. He was also glad to have turned down the Brotherhood of Evil's offer to join them, knowing that with a guy like Cybertron, he couldn't lose.

Because with Chang's incredible knowledge of unstable chemicals and how to wield them as weapons, and with Cybertron's incredible knowledge of technology and how to control it was amazing. Individually they were powerful, but together they were invincible, which was why they were able to keep hidden for so long.

"I'm glad to be a part of this partnership," said Chang with a huge grin on his face.

"So am I Professor."

* * *

Three hour had passed and the upgrades were eventually done. The technician in charge of the upgrades was just finishing explaining to them on how the NEW security system worked.

"And as you can see, the probability of any entity, supernatural or other wise, coming into this tower or attacking it with these defense systems up would be very unlikely."

"Thanks for the help," said Bumblebee as she shook the man's hand. He nodded as he reached into his lab coat and brought a chip out and handed it to Bumblebee, "What's this for?"

"That will reactivate everything in the tower. All you have to do is just insert this into the computer over there and everything should come online."

He walked out of the room and soon was out of the tower as Bumblebee looked at the chip in her hand and said, "Okay so who wants to do the honors?"

"I will," said Ekelo before things got into an argument until the new tower defenses went online.

He grabbed the chip from Bumblebee and went over to the computer. He slipped the chip into the area that he was told to and immediately the system came to life. Everything began to work until for some reason, everything shut down.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" asked Venus a bit worried at the moment.

Mas and Menos, apparently frightened by the blackout, clung to each other and spoke, "Es supuesto para hacer esto?"

"No, I don't think so," answered Ekelo in wonder. He knew that it wasn't supposed to do this so what exactly was happening?

"Maybe something went wrong when they upgraded the tower," said Speedy, which would be a very logical assumption. After all, upgrades never were perfect and something would obviously go wrong when it happened.

At that moment, the screen lit up as a face covered completely by some kind of helmet with wires going in and out came into view. "Or someone just took control," Ekelo said. Of course the only person to come to that assumption was Ekelo. He knew this man. Actually, psychopath would be a better word to describe the hacker.

"Right you are, Ekelo," spoke the man in a very light British accent.

"Quiénes son tú?!" said Mas and Menos as their fear gave way and they found it was someone else.

"I am known as Cybertron, the master of technology and future messiah of all that is revolutionary."

"So, he's a terrorist?" asked Aqualad who was obviously wondering what this guy was talking about and took a wild guess.

"Close. He's a techno terrorist," answered Ekelo.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that," Liz muttered sarcastically.

"I'm glad you remember me Ekelo, because when I'm controlling this tower, not a soul in the world will remember the Titans, the other superheroes or even what the word hero even meant."

"Let me guess, you input a virus into the computer mainframe system of this tower while the place was being upgraded, which then allowed you to control everything within the tower. After you finish us off, you'll use the towers link to other surveillance system to bounce the virus across the globe and eventually take control of the Justice League's Watchtower." The others, especially Moon, stared at Ekelo as he pretty much summed up the villain's plan

Instead of simply complaining or being enraged that Ekelo just said everything that he was going to say anyways, he just smiled (which was kind of creepy to say the least since the only thing to indicate it was his eyes as they were the only thing visible) and said, "Very good, you're much smarter than I gave you credit for. Now then, I hope you did well in upgrading the tower, because you're going to see what these upgrades can do first hand."

At that moment the screen blanked out and several turrets came out of the ceiling and floor as they aimed at the Titans East. "So, what now, leader?"

Bumblebee was the one who made this statement since she knew it would be a good idea to put him as leader for the moment since he knew how to deal with this guy.

"First things first, we need to get outside and away from this Tower," everyone nodded as Ekelo gave the go ahead, "Titans, GO!"

The turrets fired at the Titans but Ekelo raised his hands and a shield made of shadow came out and blocked the lasers. Ekelo then stomped forward as he brought his hands down in a wide arc before the shield burst out into millions of spikes, destroying most of the turrets.

The team scattered and at that moment the battle was on.

Speedy ran to the side by zigzagging in order to dodge the laser fire. While doing this, he pulled out two arrows and fired them at once. The turrets were shot down before they could aim and fire at Speedy again. He dodged to the side to avoid laser fire from a turret but his bow got shot in half, "Not again!" he moaned.

Bumblebee flew threw the air as she dodged the laser fire and countered with some of her own stinger shots. But every time she tried, she would always miss as the turret would move its direction for the laser to hit the reflector. It would then bounce off to another that would bounce it back to Bumblebee.

She was finally able to destroy it by using her stingers to bounce it back to a turret. But at that moment four other turrets turned their attention to her and fired away. She was barely able to dodge them so she went even smaller, "Man, I can't believe these idiots outfitted our turrets AI!"

Mas and Menos ran at superhuman speed but it didn't seem to do them any good as every time they got close the turrets would always blast them back as if they could actually get a lock on them. So at the moment all they did was dodge and throw random things from around the room to try and distract the turrets.

Moon jumped into the air to dodge a couple of laser blasts. As she landed she drew a card from her buckle and slipped it into her right boot, "Quick Vent: Lightspeed Boots!"

At that moment, her boots changed from their original pink and silver to a golden color with silver wings on the sides. When the laser fired at her she completely disappeared but in reality she was simply moving at lightspeed.

Everything seemed to stop as she ran forward already using her mystical powers to increase her speed. She tore through the turrets until she got to the last one. She immediately came out of her lightspeed state. The turret just turned at the last moment and blew her straight out of the way and back.

Ekelo finished it off by creating a spike of shadow and thrusting it towards the turret and destroying it.

"Okay…so what now?" asked Moon as Ekelo helped her to her feet. She was bit nervous in staying in a place completely under the control of a techno terrorist and trying to kill them. She knew people normally got killed _in_ their homes, not _by_ their homes. Unfortunately, her life had never been and never will be normal.

"We have to get out of the tower and away from it as well. We'll discuss the next part after that," Ekelo told her.

"Um, don't look now but looks like we have even more to handle than the turrets," said Liz as she pointed to a group of humanoid androids that walked into the room and set their sight on them.

"This can't be good," said Dilia.

"What was your first clue?" Ekelo said. He sized all of them up before stepping forward and saying, "These guy's are mine."

Before anyone could even protest, two androids charged straight at him and tried to take his head off with a flat palm strike from both. Ekelo just ducked under the strikes as he used his powers over the shadows to form two broadswords and sliced them in half. Another android came into the scene as it tried to strike at Ekelo first with a straight jab, but Ekelo just blocked it with ease by crossing his two swords together. The android then went for a hard right to the stomach, but Ekelo dodged it by sidestepping the blow and spun to the side as he struck with a spinning strike to the androids head, which took it off, making the head go spin in mid air for a moment until Ekelo's swords dissolved and he smashed the head with a single punch.

Two androids rushed forward to try and pummel Ekelo but they didn't get far when Ekelo just slammed his foot into the headless android's body and it went flying towards them. One jumped over it while the other ducked under it. The one that jumped was coming straight for Ekelo and the half-demon was ready.

The other Titans watched, awestruck, as he dispatched the androids with ease as if they were nothing. In truth, it looked more like a dance of death than an actual fight. His fluid strikes and motions as well as dodging were serene and perfect as if he had done this 'deadly dance' before.

It wasn't long before the half demon dispatched the last of his adversaries before he spoke up, "Alright, I think we should split up. We'll be too big a target if we travel together. So Bumblebee and Speedy, you're with me. Mas, Menos and Moon, you take that hall," said Ekelo as he pointed to the left towards one of the three hallways that went in and out of the room, "Venus, Aqualad, you two take the opposite route. The rest of you, take the secret route that leads to the garage door."

"What secret route?" asked Dilia who was a bit skeptical of the plan to get out of the Tower. But, even though she was skeptical, she went along with it knowing that Bumblebee wouldn't place him in command if she didn't think he was capable.

Ekelo slammed his foot on the ground and a compartment opened up, "_This_ secret route."

Everyone nodded knowing what to do now as he continued, "We'll meet outside of the Tower at Steel Central Park on Linkin Ville. Now, let's get going before more androids show up."

* * *

Cybertron smiled as he saw their plan through the security monitors, "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't hide from me because I control everything."

Chang just watched his partner in anyway possible so that he may be able to assist. But, just then, a thought occurred to him. What would keep Cybertron from killing Chang after he obtained everything he wanted? Chang was human. As brilliant as he may be; he was considered weak to Cybertron because of his flaws and human physiology.

If that did occur, then Chang would be ready.

* * *

Ekelo, Bumblebee, and Speedy were running down the hall as laser turrets tried to fire on them repeatedly but never did hit their intended target. Ekelo always surrounded a shield of shadowy energy around them and launched out shadow spikes, which destroyed the turrets.

Speedy, of course, kept a vigilant eye out for any traps that they would spring into and Bumblebee of course took the liberty of telling the group where to turn since she was much more familiar with the Tower than Ekelo was.

Moon and the speedy Spanish duo, on the other hand, were blazing left and right with speed as they were running too fast for any of the turrets to actually hit. They kept zigzagging to avoid the turrets but never once did they attempt to destroy them as they would always risk being blasted back despite their speed.

Venus and Aqualad were doing exceptionally well as the two were nearing their destination. Aqualad, of course, used any water available to cover the turrets and freeze them over. Venus, on the other hand, had called for her Swan Shield Guard Vent and using the shield to block and deflect the turret's fire.

Dilia and Liz however had no trouble getting to their destination. Because the route was considered to be a secret from others there were no traps or turrets at all.

"This does not seem good," said Chang as he watched what was happening on the holographic monitor. He seemed to feel nervous that they were getting out of the tower with no problem and wondered how long it would be until they found out where they were positioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did not calculate the efficiency of them getting out of such a tight situation. Still if they come here they will be in for a big surprise," said Cybertron in a somewhat concerned voice. He still did not consider Titans East a threat, more like a minor nuisance at best. Ekelo was the only one that seemed to pose any real significant threat to Cybertron.

Chang smiled at that, his previous worries drifting away as he remembered the defenses around their hideout. The Titans East would never be able counter their defenses, and even if they made it inside, even more surprises would be in store for them.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Venus, a bit unsure. She was still in her armor but her faceplate had slid into her helmet to reveal her face. She needed a lot of fresh hair after being driven out of their own home by their own home.

It had only taken a half hour to escape their tower and get to Steel City Central Park where the next part of the plan was being discussed briefly.

Right now the group was in front of an old abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs building. The place was falling apart as years of vandalism and broken glass had made this building to be condemned. Why it was still standing no one knew. The mayor kept meaning to destroy the building but never got around to it.

So in essence it remained a part of the city; one where a lot of people kept disappearing.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ekelo before explaining, "While the rest of you were sleeping last night I was going over the entire city's layout and history. Apparently this building here was supposed to be torn down several years ago but never was. Then about a year and a half ago people started disappearing whenever someone went in here."

"Hold it! Time out a sec! You stayed up all night?" asked Moon in a slightly worried tone. She knew the dangers of someone not getting their usual sleep so her concern was natural, not to mention the fact that they were about to go into battle any moment now. She had witnessed her own brother, Shadow; go on without sleep for more than three days and it hadn't been pretty. Hell, her own little brother was CEO of the Tokyo branch of their family's company so he had to work non-stop to keep it running. So, she had first hand experience at the consequences of lack of sleep. Luckily, Smart Brain was able to cover up **that** episode.

"No obtuvo usted ningún sueño anoche?" asked Menos who was also as equally worried.

Everyone seemed to look at Ekelo with mixes of concern and wonder as to the reason he stood up as long as he did.

"Look, when you live my life, you find that the less you sleep, the less liable you'll be to get captured," said Ekelo in an annoyed tone as a result from all the concerned stares he was getting from his teammates.

"Okay, so just out of curiosity, how long can you stay up?" asked Dilia a bit unnerved by the fact that their temporary leader didn't get any sleep at all since he joined the team.

"About six days, give or take an hour or two of sleep."

To say they were shocked would be a mild understatement. To them, it is physically and scientifically impossible to stay up six days in a row without sleep. The human mind cannot go on with any more than just thirty-six hours without any sort of rest. After that amount of time the human mind becomes fragile and starts to have hallucinogenic effects from the lack of sleep.

Because of this the result would be psychotic episodes and breakdowns as well as a detachment from reality.

"Its like I've said, the less I sleep the less liable I'll be captured. Besides, a lack of sleep is a lot better than what will happen to me if Morkan or Molock get their hands on me."

Everyone seemed to accept this answer as they got ready and began to step forward. But before they could, a huge mech, jumped out of the ground causing everyone to scatter as fragments of both cement and steel rained down upon them

As the mech landed everyone was able to see what they were up against. The mech was twelve feet tall and was built completely out of stainless steel as the light of the setting shone on it. It was shaped similar to that of a human body except in place of the face is a red screen that seemed to have some kind of red dot scanning the area.

"Welcome Titans East, I see it didn't take you long to figure out where I am hiding," came Cybertron's voice from the mech as his face appeared on the red screen that acted as the mech's face.

"It would have been a bit harder if the place had disappeared maybe, but you're not as smart as you think," said Ekelo as glared at the mech. Without giving him even a time to reply, Ekelo shot a beam of shadowy energy out of the ground at the mech. But to everyone's surprise, it bounced off and nearly hit Liz, Mas and Menos.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" yelled Liz as she glared at Ekelo.

"Nosotros casi fuimos matados!" yelled both Mas and Menos with a death glare at Ekelo.

But Ekelo paid them no mind at all, he knew what had happened and was just waiting for this psycho to gloat so he could buy some time to work up a strategy.

"Surprised? I really must say Ekelo, that my encounter with you certainly has given me quite an introspect on how to counteract supernatural abilities. As a result I was able to steal Enth Steel to create this mech. So right now I'll leave you to play with my little toy, see you later," said Cybertron as his face disappeared from the red screen. The mech lift his fist into the air and brought it down on the Titans. They scattered just in time to avoid getting hit but were still thrown aside by the after shock of the blow.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Ekelo as he charged forward his hands glowing with an obsidian color to them. He thrust his hands forward as black lightning shot out of his hand at the mech. But before hitting the mech, the lightning shot to the sky before exploding in the sky and raining down sparks of magical energy that scorched the mech but did not effect the mech's movement.

Speedy not being able to use his bow charged forward in decision to go into hand-to-hand combat. The mech tried to plow speedy into the ground, but Speedy was able to jump over the fist and land on top of the arm. As result he propelled himself forward towards the head of the mech.

The archer planted his foot onto the mech's head and propelled himself away from the mechanized machine and distracting it.

The distraction worked as the mech tried to grab a hold of Speedy, but missed in the attempt.

"Hey, big boy!" yelled Bumblebee as she flew forward. She reared her fist back and she threw it forward connecting with the mech's head. The mech stumbled slightly to the side while Bumblebee recoiled slightly as a stinging pain went through her hand, "Man, that thing is as hard as petrified stone!"

The mech turned its gaze as a light began to glow on the head. Bumblebee, knew from watching various movies that that was not a good sign. But before she could react and get away, a blast of red light came from the head, knocking her back and the wind out of her.

Ekelo used his power over shadows to form a katana and charged forward. He jumped into the air and came down on the mech with a slash that did nothing to the mech. He landed and had to roll to the side as the mech lifted his foot and tried to stomp Ekelo.

Ekelo threw himself back to avoid being crushed, "Moon, propel me!"

Moon, dodging some debris from the previous attack, ran forward at Ekelo in a blur of pink and white. Ekelo stretched his arm out and Moon took it and began to spin around with Ekelo.

The others tried to distract the mech by attacking it together. Mas and Menos ran forward punching and kicking it in rapid places trying to get its attention. Venus stabbed rapidly with her rapier while Dilia and Liz used their magic but to no avail. It had some really tough armor on it.

"Hey, let's see if it can rust!" yelled Aqualad as he raised his arms as water and gas burst from the ground and poured on the mech causing it to slip and fall.

Moon, done with spinning, threw Ekelo straight at the mech with his katana held to the side ready to slash at the mech. The others, knowing the effect decided to scatter for a safe place.

Ekelo had to time this just right, otherwise he would be killed. He slashed the mech, creating a spark that ignited the gas and water. At the last moment, Ekelo pushed his feet against the mech, propelling himself away from the mech, which was helped by the explosion.

The others braced themselves as the explosion threw back debris and cement as well as dust.

When the dust settled, the Titans were able to see that the mech was now reduced to nothing but basic wiring and gears strewn about everywhere.

Ekelo got up and almost lost his balance as a ringing sound came to his ears, a result from the explosion no doubt. He took his index finger and dug within his ear to try and relieve the ringing from his head.

"So, you think we got him?" asked Venus as she approached Ekelo.

"What!?" yelled Ekelo as he couldn't hear a thing with the ringing in his ear, "I can't hear you! I have a ringing in my ear; we'll going to have to wait till it stops!"

The others sighed at this in slight irritation, but it was a good thing, they could get ready and rest for a few minutes before they set off to fry the big fish.

* * *

Chang looked at the screen with slight worry. They had destroyed the mech that Cybertron said could not be destroyed, but apparently they did destroy it.

Chang was caught off guard as the youth in the VRTCS was cackling at the top of his lungs. Apparently whatever he found amusing escaped the professor, as he was wondering what was so funny.

"It would appear that this group is far more resilient than I had anticipated. This makes this SO much better!" cackled Cybertron as he was apparently happy that he would get to unveil his latest invention.

No sooner had he said that did the doors fly open and off of their hinges and low and behold the teenage superhero team known as Titans East being led by Ekelo came into the room.

"It's over, Chang and Cybertron!" said Venus.

"Its not going to be over until these two are either dead or behind bars. I prefer dead though," said Ekelo who glanced at Cybertron with pure disdain.

"We can't kill them Ekelo, you know that," said Moon.

"Of course I know that! But then again, I would still prefer them dead."

Moon sighed knowing that she couldn't really change his mind about preferences, but she still wish she could.

"You're going down!" yelled Ekelo as two orbs of black shadow energy emerged in his hands. He charged forward toward Cybertron with amazing speed. As he got close, he jumped into the air and flung the orbs of shadow energy at the VRTCS but a dome-like shield erected around Cybertron just before it came within ten feet of him.

The energy however did not go to waste as it was used to charge a defense mechanism within the shield. The shadow energy that Ekelo fired at Cybertron encased the dome-like shield before spreading back into one spot.

"Everyone, scatter!" yelled Ekelo as he erected a dome over himself and everyone did what they were told.

Without knowing, a beam of the same energy that Ekelo fired at Cybertron came out, the power was multiplied ten fold which caused an explosion to rip through the building.

Smoke rose as concrete, glass and steel were flown everywhere and everyone did what they could to keep from getting crushed and cut in the process.

After the dust settled, Chang simply looked in marvel and slight shock as he wasn't expecting that too happen.

"When did you add this wonderful little addition to the VRTCS?" asked Chang in wonderment.

"When you weren't looking a week ago," replied Cybertron with a smile of glee that crossed his face.

The rubble moved as several members of Titans East pulled themselves out of the rubble. Ekelo appeared behind them as he asked the most obvious question to the current situation, "Is everyone alright?"

"A little worse for wear, but I'm alright," said Moon as she brushed the dirt off of her suit that was slightly torn somewhat.

"I'm fine too, everyone else?" asked Dilia as everyone nodded to this.

"Cómo ganemos nosotros contra algo como eso?" asked Menos in worry.

"Quizá nosotros lo podemos sobrecargar dándolo demasiado energía?" said Mas as he looked at Ekelo for confirmation.

Ekelo who at the moment didn't feel like replying in Spanish at the moment said, "That just might work."

"What just might work?" asked Liz who was completely clueless at the moment.

"We just hit it with every bit of energy we can at it and hopefully we can overload it."

"And if we can't?" asked Moon who was a bit worried at the moment because of their current situation.

"Then we come up with a new plan. Now, when I give the signal fire everything you can at that psycho."

The VRTCS lifted up off from its place as it sprouted four spider-like metallic legs to perch itself on. The dome turned into a sphere protecting the user, Chang and its new legs. At the same time several tentacles of electrical energy sprouted from the sides.

"Now, allow me to introduce you young ones to a timely demise!" yelled Cybertron as a tentacle lashed out at the group superheroes.

They scattered in different directions as the tried they're best to dodge the lashing tentacles from touching them.

Ekelo rolled backwards to dodge a lash from one of the tentacles. He stopped as he threw himself to his feet and jumped back as the appendage tried to grab him. He jumped to the side as it missed Ekelo by nearly an inch and grabbed onto a car.

As soon as the electrical appendage made contact with the car, there was a slight flash as the car was reduced to nothing but ash.

Ekelo's eyes widened at that moment as he shouted to the others, "Everyone, don't let the tentacles touch you!"

Moon was running and jumping away from the tentacles' grasp. She saw what it nearly did to Ekelo and made a much better effort not be touch by the electrical appendages.

Bumblebee was in the air, along with Venus and Liz. Venus' cape had morphed into a pair of white wings as Liz rode on her palette. They dodged the tentacles and fired upon the VRTCS. Bumblebee used her stingers, the 'B' shaped guns, as Venus used white energy blasts as Liz pointed her paintbrush and fired a pink beam of magical energy.

Dilia cracked her knuckles and let her Chaos Magic do its thing. The tentacles that tried to get to her were immediately torn to shreds as they made the slightest contact on her body. The Enchantress grinned at the successful use of her magic.

Speedy and Aqualad jumped around, dodging the electrical tentacles as Mas and Menos ran around to avoid getting struck.

The energy that hit the shield bounced off and began to destroy the buildings around it. It seemed that there was no hope of stopping this thing.

As the destruction was reigning all around, the insane laughter of both Chang and Cybertron could be heard over the explosions and collapsing buildings.

"Now!" yelled Ekelo as dark energy gathered in the palm of his hand and he fired his shadow energy at the VRTCS.

Moon gathered as much energy as she could before releasing her moonbeams at the walking engine of destruction.

Venus did the same as she concentrated the light around her in her hands and flung them forward.

Bumblebee raised her stingers as the devices shot forward with its electrical energy as well.

Dilia raised her hands as they crackled with Chaos energy that she could gather together. She had to be careful when wielding this type of energy or she could destroy the entire city. She lowered her hands and a huge beam of Chaos energy came forward and shot at the VRTCS.

Cybertron raised his tentacles to absorb the energy but it was in vain as the energies combined and ripped the electrical tentacles and hit the dome.

As soon as the beam hit the dome of energy protecting the duo it shattered and Chang was flown from beside the brilliant but insane teen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Cybertron as the beam hit him full force, his body feeling like it would be torn apart at the very seams.

A light engulfed him and died down as the device shorted out and shut down, kicking up dust as it fell down.

Everyone tensed up at that moment as the dust began to clear, "Be ready for anything," said Ekelo who was tenser than anyone else.

When the dust cleared it showed Cybertron, with a blank look on his face and his mouth slightly agape. The helmet was gone and he had a blank stare with drool trailing down his mouth.

Ekelo slowly stepped forward to Cybertron with the others behind at watch for any movements.

Ekelo wasn't sure what was going on, but he had an idea.

Ekelo was in front of Cybertron as he waved hands in front of his face, but no response came. He tired snapping his fingers but nothing happened. He was moaning slightly as if he was daydreaming.

"Is he… dead?" asked Venus who was a bit worried. She had never killed anyone and hoping that this isn't the first time.

"No, he isn't. He's a vegetable," said Ekelo with a good deduction of what was going on.

"Wait a minute, he's brain dead?!" yelled Liz with a bit of distraught at this news. She couldn't believe that they had done something like this.

"Yo no puedo creer que esto sucedido!" said both Mas and Menos as the two began to cry.

Everywhere around the group was feeling a bit of regret as to what they had done. Even those that showed no emotion to be strong, such as Speedy and Aqualad, felt a great deal of pain of what happened.

"Get over it everyone," said Ekelo as he stepped down from the VRTCS.

"How can you even say that Ekelo, don't you feel even the slightest bit guilty?!" yelled Moon as she stomped up to him.

"Look, I couldn't care less if he was a vegetable or a fruit. He's out of our way and that's all that matters and…"

SMACK!

At that moment Moon's hand instantly slapped him in the face as she yelled, "How could you even say something like that!"

Moon was feeling a fiery rage right now and she needed a release and someone to blame. Apparently Ekelo was the main one for her to vent all her anger out on.

Everyone was stunned at this move especially since they knew what Ekelo was capable of. They were expecting him to retaliate any moment then.

But he didn't, he just stood there with his head slightly turned as he spoke in a soft tone. The others couldn't hear what he was saying but Moon could hear him perfectly fine, "Look, there are some things you have to understand here, Moon. You can't always throw someone in prison and expect them to be good citizens. Sometimes, the only way to stop someone is to do that."

Ekelo jerked his head slightly to the now brain dead Cybertron to indicate what he meant, "And other times, you have to kill them. That's the truth of the matter, it's the real world. Not everyone can be saved. Besides, if we sent him to prison, he would just cause more havoc than before, because he would have a vendetta against us."

Moon looked at Ekelo as he turned his head to her and stared back. He held a cold gaze with her as she held a heated rage and held back the urge the pummel him into the ground.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room, getting some sleep," said Ekelo as the shadows enveloped him and he disappeared.

Everyone looked at Cybertron's body, wondering what they could do. But it was apparent that there was nothing they could do, so they went home.


End file.
